


Tonight You’re Mine, Completely

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, Romance, Steve loves Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony loves Steve, beginning of relationship, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Steve and Tony sleep together but Steve can’t help but worry that it doesn’t mean anything to Tony.





	Tonight You’re Mine, Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song by The Shirelles:
> 
> Tonight you're mine, completely  
> You give your love so sweetly  
> Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
> But will you love me tomorrow
> 
> Is this a lasting treasure  
> Or just a moment's pleasure  
> Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
> Will you still love me tomorrow
> 
> Tonight with words unspoken  
> You say that I'm the only one  
> But will my heart be broken  
> When the night meets the morning sun
> 
> I'd like to know that your love  
> Is a love I can be sure of  
> So tell me now and I won't ask again  
> Will you still love me tomorrow
> 
> So tell me now and I won't ask again  
> Will you still love me tomorrow  
> Will you still love me tomorrow  
> Will you still love me tomorrow

Steve couldn’t fathom how Tony had gotten him back to his room or had convinced him to be kissing gently on the man’s kingsized bed but since he’d spent the last 2 months restraining himself around the billionaire he wasn’t about to question it. He had to consider that maybe his subtle flirting hadn’t been so subtle after all. Smiling, he leant further into Tony’s warmth as his heart fluttered behind his ribs. The long hair on Tony’s head became a perfect place for Steve to bury his fingers as he tried to understand how a fantasy had morphed into reality.

The super soldier deepened their kiss and Tony followed unhesitatingly. He tried not to think of whether this meant the same to the other man as it did to him or if this, for the billionaire, was simply a moments pleasure. The genius had a reputation that followed him everywhere.

Steve wiped the thought from his mind as Tony released a passionate sigh but couldn’t fight the feeling that Tony would be gone before morning. He didn’t want to consider whether his heart would be broken with the rising sun but he leaning into thinking the positive.

With words unspoken, they peeled out of their clothing one piece at a time. Tony’s lips followed the removing of the articles as he kissed at the newly exposed skin with utter focus and devotion. His lips revelling at the heat and muscle beneath him.

Between kisses the genius murmured, “You... it’s always been you.”

A smile flickered across Steve’s lips and he pulled the man up so he could reach his mouth again. Tonight Tony was his completely with the light of love shining in his eyes. Moaning, his skin begin to flush but he noticed Stark’s mirroring his. The man touched him then through the stiff material of his dark jeans eliciting a gasp from the large soldier.

A magic twinkle settled into Tony’s eyes and Steve could feel the anticipation bubbling within him. He just hoped this wouldn’t be a mistake.

———

The pale light of morning streamed in through the half pulled blinds in Tony’s bedroom causing Steve to blink awake. A leftover habit from the military has had waking at sunrise. A snuffling sound beside him made his heart leap in surprise and he bolted back from the shape.

It took his brain an embarrassingly long time to catch up with recent events and allow him to stand down. Stark was wrapped around him like an octopus with all its tentacles and his head had been resting on Steve’s chest. The man was snuffling in his sleep.

Not attempting to hide his surprise, Steve allowed his jaw to drop slightly at the fact that Tony Stark, renowned for his one night stands and proudly promiscuous behaviour, was clinging to Steve like he never wanted to let him go.

Despite the evidence, doubt still crept into Steve’s mind and he shifted in order to free himself and slip out before Stark woke up and crushed Steve’s heart by displaying his clear regret. The soldier didn’t think he’d be able to withstand rejection from the man he’d been pinning over for months.

However, the moment he moved Tony tightest his grasp and huffed in discontentment, “Don’t you fucking dare.” Whilst simultaneously pulling Steve closer into his embrace.

Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure that Stark would be able to hear it from where his head was balanced on his chest. But, all at once, it didn’t matter as Tony had shown his love for him.

 

_I’d like to know that your love is a love I can be sure of. Will you still love me tomorrow?  
So tell me now and I won’t ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?_


End file.
